<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by widowsgf (elaaden)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138826">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaaden/pseuds/widowsgf'>widowsgf (elaaden)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaaden/pseuds/widowsgf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys goes to bed very late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just some short thing i wrote at 2 am</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was morning by the time Rhys realized it was time to go to sleep. His eyelids were heavy, aching from sleep deprivation and staring at the blue screen displayed on his hand for hours on end at tedious spreadsheets and 3D models of prototypes. He could feel the ache in his eyes all the way up into his temples, forming a headache that was the leading factor in the CEO finally deciding to retire for the night - or morning, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you asked Rhys, he would simply tell you “a CEO’s work is never done,” and that apparently included staying up all night long to stare at… paperwork. Or spreadsheets. Or emails, or documents sent </span>
  <em>
    <span>through </span>
  </em>
  <span>email, or… a plethora of things that were all equally as boring, but needed to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys closed the palm of his robotic hand with a heavy sigh, pushing his desk chair out from the desk with a soft grunt. He rose to his feet reluctantly, suddenly very much wanting to lay down on the soft mattress that awaited him… Yeah, he was tired. He made sure to flick the switch on the base of the lamp on his desk to ‘off,’ then took off for the door just off to the side of the office that lead down to his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His apartment was dark, apart from a few lingering electronic candles that had been mistakenly left on and the neon lights of the city beaming down through the windows into the apartment, casting pinkish and red hues over certain spots in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys ignored everything else in the room, staring only at the black door on the other side of the lounge that lead to his sweet, sweet bedroom. He shuffled his feet a bit, very tired and very lazy from lack of sleep. When he reached the bedroom door, he reached out and turned the handle to open the door, stepping into the dark bedroom and closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys didn’t bother searching around for pajamas. He blindly searched for his side of the bed, decidedly stripping down to his boxers, climbing into bed with a very relieved sigh and a pleased groan. Suddenly, the feeling of his blanket on him was the best feeling in the whole world and he wanted to stay underneath it forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him in the bed, his partner, Zer0, shifted on the mattress to face him. Through the darkness, Rhys was able to make out the distinct shape of the small crest on the top of their unmasked head and the mandibles on their mouth. Rhys absentmindedly sat up in bed, grabbing his toolkit from where he knew it was placed on the side table to take off his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the arm was out of its socket and in its charging port on the bedside table, Rhys closed the toolkit and put it back in its place, sinking back down into bed and glancing back over at Zer0.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the sky was slowly starting to light up, starting one of Promethea’s very odd but now very normal day cycles. Days and nights on Promethea were very short and came rapidly, it felt like everything was happening extremely fast when in reality, it wasn’t at all. Time was such a weird concept, Rhys decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Zer0 reached out with their hand and felt around in the darkness for Rhys, running their fingers over his face awkwardly for a moment. “You’re late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys sighed, taking Zer0’s hand and setting it on his chest instead of on his face, running this thumb over their knuckles affectionately. “I know, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zer0 was silent for a few moments, something that was not very uncommon. Rhys grew very accustomed to long bouts of silence between himself and the assassin, often finding comfort in it, at times. “I can forgive you.” They broke the silence. “Perhaps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can persuade you with testing out my new prototype sniper rifle tomorrow?” Rhys said in a hopeful tone of voice. There was a very long silence and Rhys pondered what to say next to get their attention. “You can kill stuff with it. Just… as long as it isn’t one of my employees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sold.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumblr @ katagawajnr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>